Dompte-moi
by Angelyoru
Summary: Stiles est libre, incontrôlable et imprévisible. Mais surtout il est têtu. Et si un certain loup passait par là pour dompter notre hyperactif adoré ?


Titre : Dompte-moi

Résumé : Stiles est libre, incontrôlable et imprévisible. Mais surtout il est têtu. Et si un certain loup passait par là pour dompter notre hyperactif adoré ?

Pairing : Derek x Stiles

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire torride Grrr~

Bêta : Haru-no-Kyo ! Yeah merci ma grande ;3

Note de l'auteur : Et oui encore du Sterek ! Qu'est ce que j'y peux ? J'suis devenu accro à ce couple si particulier XD

Bonne lecture~

* * *

Il faisait chaud, vraiment chaud ici. Stiles sentait son T-shirt lui coller à la peau et il n'y avait pas que le vêtement qui lui collait à la peau.

La musique du Jungle était forte, les corps dansant étaient très proches même trop proches, limite aux centimètres voir millimètres près.

Les mains touchaient les corps à travers les vêtements, épousant les courbes et suivant au rythme de la musique qui passait non stop depuis le début de soirée. Une ambiance électrique profitait à la boîte de nuit ainsi que la chaleur des corps se frottant les un contre les autres.

Les vêtements serrés et moulant lui tenait horriblement chaud et les corps contre lui n'arrangeait pas les choses. Mais au final il s'en foutait royalement. Tout ce qui comptait c'était la musique et l'alcool coulant dans ses veines.

Il était majeur et vacciné donc rien à foutre du reste.

Il se sentait bien et depuis un moment, il pouvait sentir une personne se frotter derrière lui. L'excitant comme pas possible. Il ne voulait pas voir le visage de cet homme, car s'en était bien un vu la dureté qu'il sentait contre ses fesses. Mais il s'en fichait complètement et voulait juste se laisser aller, être désiré et fantasmer sur la personne qui aurait pût se retrouver à la place de l'autre homme.

L'homme qui lui maintenait désormais les hanches, balançait les siennes en avant et faisait rencontrer leurs corps comme s'il donnait des coups de boutoirs. Rencontrant à chaque coup de rein, sa dureté contre ses fesses sorties au maximum quand l'hyperactif avait cambré son dos pour plus de sensation. L'une des mains de l'autre homme passa sous son T-shirt, caressa sa peau et lui envoya des frissons sur tout le corps. L'autre alla sur la boucle de sa ceinture, touchant presque ses poils partant du nombril qui avait été découvert par le T-shirt relevé au fil de la danse. Leurs corps étaient maintenant collés-serrés comme jamais.

Stiles releva un bras et le passa derrière lui, il accrocha la nuque de l'homme et poussa un petit soupir. Il glissa son autre main sur celle de l'autre qui avait glissée sous son pantalon, jouant avec son boxer. La musique battait encore son plein et les mouvements se faisaient plus lascif.

Stiles avait juste envie que cela continue encore et même plus, aller plus loin que, juste de simples caresses, les vêtements étaient vraiment de trop. Le faible contact de leurs peaux n'était pas assez suffisant pour lui.

Une bouche le sortit vite de ses pensées explicites. Elle dévala le long de son cou jusqu'à son oreille qu'il mordilla. Il pouvait sentir une barbe le picoter légèrement et il imaginait que c'était sa barbe à lui.

Les muscles fermes et la chaleur du corps collé contre lui. Il pouvait tout à fait se l'imaginer et rien que pour cela, son pantalon se tendit.

La danse sensuelle ne se finissait pas et n'était pas près de se finir. Il voulait pour toujours rester dans ce monde, un monde de luxure.

oOo

Il le voyait danser du coin sombre qui le dissimulait. Il se retenait de plonger sur ce corps longiligne et finement musclé, moulé dans ces vêtements serrés. Depuis un moment il ressentait ses envies que lui provoquait l'humain. Envie de lui, envie de coller son corps au sien, envie de l'embrasser. Embrasser toutes les parcelles de peau à découvert qui se découvrait au fil des danses.

Ses gestes hypnotiques et sensuels contrastaient avec sa maladresse habituelle. L'hyperactif cachait bien son talent pour la danse et cela lui plaisait de découvrir ce talent.

De là où il était, il pouvait presque voir les tétons dur se presser contre le T-shirt près du corps du brun. Le jean moulant, lui, sublimait ses longues jambes et ses fesses rebondies et appétissantes. Elles étaient à croquer et ses crocs le démangeaient de mordre dedans.

Le corps se mouvait toujours au rythme de la musique qui battait son plein. Les autres corps autour du brun n'étaient qu'éphémères, rien ne comptait que le jeune homme qu'il désirait. Le reste n'était plus, la musique, les lumières aveuglantes, les bruits et les odeurs autres qui n'étaient pas celle de l'hyperactif n'existaient plus pour lui.

Son monde ne tournait qu'autour de lui. Lui et son corps. Lui et sa peau. Lui et son odeur. Lui et ses lèvres si pleines, ne demandant qu'à être embrassées par ses lèvres.

Dévorer sa bouche, ses deux pétales roses et cette langue mutine qui passait sans arrêt sur ses lèvres sèches. Une langue qu'il imaginait passer sur une toute autre partie de son corps.

Un frisson le parcouru à cette pensée délicieusement érotique.

Mais la magie du moment fut trop vite arrêter à son goût quand un autre corps s'ajouta au tableau unique. Un autre corps que le sien se collait à celui de l'humain. Des mains autres que les siennes venaient toucher ce corps fin. Une bouche qui ne devrait pas être présente ici, embrassait la peau blanche constellée de grains de beauté. Cette odeur insignifiante n'avait aucun droit de se mélanger à celle du brun.

Cet intrus n'avait aucunement le droit de coller son corps à celui de l'hyperactif. Depuis trop longtemps il se retenait de faire sien l'autre et ce n'était pas cet insignifiant humain qui allait lui prendre ce jeune homme qui lui appartenait.

Une colère grondante emplie son corps. Elle affluait dans ses veines et faisait presque ressortir ses caractéristiques sauvages. S'il n'avait pas autant de maîtrise sur lui même, ce type ne serait plus qu'un corps ensanglanté et rien d'autre.

Il pouvait sentir son animal intérieur gronder et hurler. Voulant sortir de sa cage pour sauter sur l'intrus et le taillader sur place.

Malheureusement il y avait trop de personnes autour et il ne voulait pas encore se retrouver au poste de police.

Il essaya de se calmer mais ses efforts furent vain quand l'intrus alla plus loin en posant ses mains là où il ne fallait pas. Ne se préoccupant de rien d'autre, il s'arracha brusquement du mur où il était appuyé puis s'approcha du couple.

Personne ne touchait à son humain. Personne.

oOo

Stiles était toujours collé à l'autre et il pouvait sentir les mains très aventureuses aller plus loin dans leur exploration. Jusqu'au moment où tout s'arrêta.

Plus de corps collé au sien, un léger froid remplaçait la chaleur bienfaitrice. Cela ne dura pas car il se retrouva vite avec une fournaise placée tout contre lui et il pouvait sentir un grondement faire vibrer ce corps ferme et bien bâtit.

Stiles essaya de se retourner pour voir ce qu'il se passait mais il n'en eu pas le temps que deux mains fortes se posèrent sur ses hanches avant de le soulever. Sans qu'il ne comprenne, il se retrouva sur une épaule musclée, avec vu sur un fessier galbé. Une vue plutôt agréable mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour en profiter.

La personne qui le portait fendait la foule comme Moïse sur la Mer Morte. Il eu juste le temps de voir un gars allongé sur le sol, gisant inconscient dans son sang. Et ses amis, le regarder avec de grands yeux, avant de sentir l'air frais de l'extérieur. Il en frissonna et c'est ce qui le réveilla de son hébétude.

-Hé qu'est-ce que- Lâchez moi !

Le sac à patate parlant essaya de se dépêtrer de ce bras qui le maintenait. Bras qui se resserra sur sa taille et qui le fit couiner sous la force de l'étreinte.

Un grognement sourd, qui lui, était reconnaissable, l'avertit de ne pas recommencer à se débattre.

La personne qui le tenait s'arrêta soudain avant d'ouvrir la portière d'une voiture et d'y engouffrer l'humain hébété par le comportement de l'autre. Le temps de mettre sa ceinture de sécurité et la voiture ne démarre en trombe.

Le trajet fut rapide et ne dura que quelques minutes. Minutes pendant lesquels Stiles fulminait de rage envers son kidnappeur. Pour qui se prenait-il ?! L'emmener comme ça, comme un foutu homme de cro-magnon ! Encore heureux qu'il ne l'ait pas tiré par les cheveux pour le sortir de la boîte !

Il comptait bien demander des explications à l'autre et de manière explosive une fois la voiture arrêtée ! Il n'était pas suicidaire pour le faire dans la voiture.*

Le silence de l'humain n'était pas pour rassurer le dit kidnappeur mais il n'en avait cure. Tout ce qu'il lui importait était ce qu'il s'était passé dans le Jungle et sa colère viscérale envers la seconde odeur qu'il pouvait sentir coller sur la peau de l'hyperactif.

Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était d'arracher cette odeur de l'humain et de la remplacer par la sienne de toutes les façons possibles.

oOo

Arrivés devant l'habitation du conducteur. Stiles se précipita pour ouvrir sa portière et d'un pas rageur fit sens inverse pour rentrer chez lui, finalement décidé à ignorer l'autre. Il ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de lui montrer son énervement, il avait déjà bien assez été humilié au cours de cette soirée.

Son entreprise échoua vite lorsque l'homme le rattrapa et le remit sur son épaule.

Le jeune homme en avait vraiment marre de se moyen de transport et il le fit bien comprendre en s'agitant. Il lui tapa son dos musclé et fit des mouvements brusques avec ses jambes qui s'agitèrent dans le vide.

-Lâche-moi tout de suite Sourwolf !

T'es complètement malade !

Dans d'autres circonstances Stiles aurait peut être apprécié la position mais la situation ne s'y prêtait pas et il était trop énervé pour apprécier le moment.

Les escaliers passés à grande vitesse, Derek entra dans l'appartement et referma la porte, n'avançant pas plus. Il relâcha l'humain qui alla se réfugier loin du loup. Son regard était dur, mais Stiles le soutenait avec la même dureté, peut-être même plus.

-Tu peux me dire ce que tu faisais là-bas ?! Hurla presque le loup garous qui fit un pas vers Stiles.

-Ce que je faisais là-bas ?! T'as pas vu que je dansais jusqu'à ce qu'un certain foutu loup-garou m'enlève comme un putain de bourrin ! TOI qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?!  
Stiles n'en démordit pas, il était rouge de colère et ne se retenait pas de crier.  
-Tu te prends pour qui espèce de loup mal léché ?!

Le dit loup mal léché grogna à l'appellation et l'humain rencontra brusquement le premier mur à proximité. Derek laissa ses yeux rouges rencontrer ceux ambre de l'autre et ouvrit la bouche en murmurant :

-Je suis l'Alpha. Stiles renifla dédaigneusement, pas du tout impressionné. Il avait tellement pris l'habitude face aux airs menaçant du loup et à son air "mâle Alpha".

-L'Alpha ! À la bonne heure ! Et ça te donne tous les droits sur tout le monde, même de les kidnapper ! NON ! Tu n'avais PAS le droit de m'emmener de force comme ça !

Sous une impulsion due à sa colère, Stiles poussa sur le torse de Derek qui tomba pile sur le canapé derrière celui-ci. La colère avait décuplée sa force et l'aveuglait du danger que représentait la situation. Il le plaqua dos sur le canapé et le fixait droit dans les yeux, mains sur les épaules fermement ancrées.

-Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi. Je ne fais pas parti de ta meute, Hale !

Les crocs sortis, Derek laissa place au loup garou et renversa la situation avec cette fois Stiles en dessous de lui. Le ténébreux plaqua avec force l'hyperactif, maintenant ses épaules enfoncés dans le canapé, les jambes de chaque côtés des hanches du brun.

-J'ai tout les droits ! Appuyant d'un grognement féroce, Derek approcha son visage de celui de l'humain. Tu m'appartiens. Tu es à moi.

Après un long silence tendu, Stiles se rendit compte de la situation et eut un instant de panique. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? C'était quoi cette position de dominance ? Il se ressaisit vite et dit sur un ton qu'il espéra aussi dur :

-Dégage !  
Le loup gronda.

-Non !  
Stiles lui lança un regard haineux.

-Dégage Derek ! Ou je te jure que je te plombe le cul avec des balles en Aconit !

-Fait ça gamin et je t'arrache la gorge... avec mes croc ! Ses yeux rouges menaçant rencontrèrent ceux légèrement apeurés mais déterminés de l'humain qui ne voulait pas se laisser faire.

Sans l'intervention du loup, Stiles aurait peut être eu une chance de perdre sa virginité. Tout ça c'était de sa faute ! Pour une fois qu'il pouvait décompresser sans qu'il n'y ait aucune affaire surnaturelle. Mais Derek n'était pas de cette avis, il en avait marre de se retenir depuis si longtemps. Il savait que l'humain n'était pas si indifférent envers lui. Il pouvait toujours sentir le regard désireux de l'humain sur son corps à chaque réunion de meute.

Personne ne voulait céder mais aucun des deux ne saurait dire qui avait commencé le premier mouvement.

Des lèvres se dévoraient, des langues se cherchaient pour se trouver et se dérober après coup. Un baiser féroce au même caractère que les deux hommes qui l'initiaient à l'instant. Aucune tendresse, aucune douceur n'y avait sa place.

Passion, rage, colère et désir féroce se mélangeaient. La respiration saccadée, Stiles brisa l'étreinte et appuya de toutes ses forces sur le torse de Derek pour le relâcher.

L'humain avait les joues rouge, cherchant son souffle, les cheveux plus en batailles que d'habitude et les yeux brillant de désir mais aussi de colère contenue.

-Dégage maintenant Derek. L'humain était toujours énervé, il ne voulait pas en démordre même si ça avait été le meilleur baiser de toute sa vie.

Derek ne put s'empêcher de sourire, le provoquant. Le loup l'embrassa rapidement sur le bout des lèvres et murmura :

-La colère te rend incroyablement sexy, Stiles.

Stiles bouillait intérieurement mais sourit malicieusement à l'extérieur. Il s'installa plus confortablement et releva son visage de celui du loup.

-Je ne te retourne pas la faveur Sourwolf.

Le dit Sourwolf grogna, il sentait bien la colère du plus jeune mais aussi son excitation. Elle emplissait délicieusement ses narines et faisait presque ronronner son loup en lui.

Il approcha son visage du cou délicat de l'humain, humant l'odeur aphrodisiaque qui s'en échappait.

Le souffle chaud de l'Alpha faisait frissonner Stiles mais une légère angoisse le prenait.

Cette attirance pour Derek ne datait pas d'hier et cette situation... Il n'aurait jamais cru que ses fantasmes deviendraient réels. Se retrouver sous le poids et la chaleur du loup. Sentir son excitation contre sa cuisse. Son souffle chaud et légèrement saccadé sur sa peau. Tout cela le rendait désireux mais l'angoissait aussi. C'était nouveau pour lui. Il n'était pas aussi anxieux tout à l'heure dans la boîte, peut être à cause de l'alcool qui s'était dissipé depuis ou bien parce qu'il n'avait pas vu le visage de l'autre. Mais là c'était réel.

Il croyait jusqu'ici que l'Alpha le détestait et tout à coup il se retrouvait avec son fantasme sur lui. Son angoisse dut se sentir car Derek se releva. Ses yeux étaient redevenus ce qu'ils étaient, d'un vert hypnotique, et rencontrèrent les ambres chocolat de Stiles.

-Eh bien, où est passée ta fougue de tout à l'heure ? Un sourire moqueur ourla les lèvres de l'Alpha.

L'hyperactif qui était encore un peu ailleurs se ressaisit aux paroles du loup. Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas pensé avoir fermés, pour tomber sur le rictus moqueur de Derek. Stiles se vexa facilement face aux mots du loup, il s'assit brusquement, manquant de cogner Derek. Il rougit encore du à leur proximité mais Stiles ne voulait pas se laisser démonter.

-Va te faire foutre Sourwolf ! Je suis toujours en colère contre toi ! Avant de continuer sa tirade, Derek le plaqua encore contre le canapé.

-Moi aussi Stiles. Ses yeux luire et fixèrent l'humain avec intensité en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé dans la boîte de nuit. Quant à ton premier propos, je pense que ce sera l'inverse.

Stiles fit des gros yeux face aux derniers propos du loup. Attend quoi ?! Il avait bien entendu ce qu'il avait entendu ? Derek Hale, Sourwolf et Alpha grognon reconnu, venait bien de lui faire un sous-entendu ? Et plutôt pourri en plus. Il en aurait ri si le sous-entendu ne lui était pas destiné.

Mais c'était sûrement son imagination, ce n'était pas possible. Son fantasme avait prit de trop grande proportion et il le confondait avec la réalité.

-C'est bien la réalité Stiles. Dit Derek avec un sourire en coin diablement irrésistible.

Le plus jeune avait sûrement du parler à voix haute. Oh la honte !

Derek faisait de gros efforts pour un peu alléger l'atmosphère. Il sentait bien la peur de Stiles et voulait lui permettre de se sentir moins oppressé. Il avait bien essayé avec son sous-entendu mais ça n'avait pas eu l'air de marcher. Faut dire qu'il n'était pas du genre à faire de l'humour.

Stiles, les joues rouges, ne savait plus où se mettre. L'ambiance était tendue. Puis sans prévenir et laissant son corps agir sans l'accord de son cerveau, le lycéen encadra le visage du plus âgé de ses mains et scella leurs lèvres en un baiser chaste. Stiles aurait dû être plus gêné (et il l'était) mais au lieu de réitérer plus fort le baiser, il eu une petite idée. Il voulait provoquer le loup, faire ce qu'il faisait le mieux et se sentir plus confiant aussi. L'œil malicieux, il lança à Derek :

-Pour ça il faudrait que tu y arrive Sourwolf.

Autant profiter de l'instant et de son fantasme. Il n'était qu'un jeune homme aux hormones folles après tout. Derek grogna et domina l'humain de sa carrure. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou tout en allant chatouiller les côtes du plus jeune.

-C'est un défi ?

-Non une certitude !

-Une certitude donc ? Il déposa des baisers sur le long cou pâle, suivant la ligne de grains de beauté. Je n'en serais pas si sur.

Derek souffla sur la peau sensible qui frissonna et il continua de taquiner l'humain jusqu'à s'arrêter et se déplacer devant son oreille.

-Je vais te montrer qui est l'Alpha.

-Je n'attends que ça Grand Méchant Loup ! Stiles fit un sourire moqueur face au dire du Grand Méchant Loup qui grogna au surnom.

Les deux hommes accrochèrent leurs regards et s'embrassèrent, profondément cette fois, avec une passion nouvelle. Stiles entoura la nuque du plus âgé de ses bras, approfondissant leur baiser. Durant quelques minutes, il essaya de dominer le baiser, plus pour montrer à Derek qu'il n'allait pas se laisser dominer aussi facilement qu'autre chose. Bientôt, ils se séparèrent et collèrent leur front avant de reprendre les baisers encore et encore.

Derek glissa ses mains sur les hanches de son futur amant, commençant déjà à le débarrasser de son haut. Stiles se laissa faire, écartant ses jambes en s'enivrant des caresses de son amant qui s'installa entre ses jambes. Stiles croisa son regard perçant et se sentit immédiatement frissonner. Il y avait quelque chose chez cet homme qui le captivait.

Tout en ne quittant pas son regard, Derek avança ses mains vers le bas de son T-shirt et le releva lentement. Dévoilant la peau pâle et parsemée de grains de beauté du plus jeune. Les gestes de Derek s'emballèrent et il arracha plus qu'il n'ôta son haut. Il enleva aussi le sien et ne détachait pas un instant de ces yeux perçants, la peau douce et blanche. Il finit par s'en arracher et partit embrasser à nouveau Stiles.

Tout cela était précipité et hâtif mais ils en avaient tous les deux envie. Mais le canapé n'était pas assez grand pour ces deux hommes passionnés. Alors Derek colla son torse contre celui du plus jeune, accrocha ses mains aux hanches fines et Stiles enroula ses jambes autour du bassin de l'Alpha. L'hyperactif mit ses bras autour du cou de l'autre homme tout en crochetant ses mains dans ses cheveux de jais.

Derek se releva, maintint l'humain contre lui puis prit les escaliers menant à sa chambre.

Ils tombèrent tout deux sur le lit et s'étreignirent ensuite, savourant le contact électrisant de leurs peaux nues. Celle de Derek était brûlante. La nature de loup-garou de son futur amant y était sûrement pour quelque chose. Cela l'étonnait à chaque fois de la part d'un homme qui avait l'air toujours si froid, taciturne et grincheux parfois. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire.

-Nnh…

Stiles rejeta la tête en arrière, s'écrasant dans le lit. Son amant avait glissé le long de ses clavicules et de son torse. Maintenant, il avait emprisonné un de ses tétons dans sa bouche et il s'occupait de le torturer avec soin. Une main libre faisait preuve des mêmes attentions avec le second et Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir, se tortillant sous ces caresses.

-De-Derek…

Le plus âgé leva les yeux pour voir le visage rougissant de plaisir de son jeune amant. Et il devait avoir un regard particulièrement avide car Stiles rougit de plus belle en croisant ses yeux. Derek esquissa un sourire et son autre main, occupée jusqu'alors à retenir le corps fébrile de son jeune amant, descendit un peu plus bas. Elle se fraya un chemin entre la peau et les habits restants jusqu'à découvrir l'objet de son voyage. Elle le saisit fermement, sans brutalité cependant.

-Aah !

L'homme relâcha un peu le téton qu'il torturait et changea de proie. Il commença à masturber le plus jeune fortement, cherchant simplement à le rendre fou. Derek enleva complètement le pantalon de Stiles ainsi que le reste des vêtements pour avoir plus d'emprise sur le corps sous lui.

Stiles arquait son dos et en réclamait toujours plus, espérant que ses lourds gémissements encourageraient son amant à passer à plus fort.

Il eut tout à coup un hoquet en sentant l'air froid sur son membre. Il entrouvrit les paupières pour voir le visage de Derek proche de lui.

-Derek...

Le corps du lycéen se tendait de frustration. Il avait l'impression que l'angoisse, la peine et la peur qu'il avait pu ressentir avant s'en allaient. Il se sentait soulagé mais cela n'était pas assez. Et si le loup continuait à jouer avec lui, il le sentira passer !

Il glapit tout à coup quand Derek se redressa soudain avec lui dans ses bras.

Il protesta mais le plus âgé trouva bien vite un moyen de le faire gémir plutôt que jurer. Derek pouvait ainsi sentir la chaleur du corps de son amant sur ses cuisses et profita d'un instant où Stiles était perdu dans le plaisir pour qu'ils prennent une bonne position. Il esquissa un sourire amusé à l'idée de ce qui allait arriver.

Dans un mouvement maîtrisé, Derek s'appuya contre la tête de lit, des oreillers dans son dos, et retenait Stiles sur lui. Il pouvait ainsi contempler à loisir le corps chaud et doux. Quand le jeune homme comprit comment il était installé sur le corps de son amant, son visage s'empourpra. Il voulut se déplacer pour ne pas être ainsi exposé, nu et plus excité que jamais devant celui toujours habillé de son pantalon. Mais deux bras enroulés autour de ses hanches le retinrent. Il lâcha un cri embarrassé.

Il était horriblement gêné, comme s'il n'osait pas avouer qu'il avait le droit d'aimer des choses comme ça. Cette nouvelle expérience n'était pas trop pour le rassurer surtout si cela concernait sa première fois. Les créatures surnaturelles, il pouvait gérer sans problème mais ça c'était une tout autre dimension.

-Tu as peur ?

La voix de Derek, chaude, vibrante et légèrement inquiète fit relever le visage de Stiles. Les paroles le déconcertèrent un instant mais il ne ressentait pas cette peur que lui demandait Derek. Non fébrile, anxieux et un peu faible mais jamais il n'avait peur avec son loup. Il savait que Derek ne lui ferait jamais de mal volontairement.

Alors il approcha sa main de la joue de son amant et lui dit :

-Non, je n'ai pas peur.

Derek senti son cœur s'emballer, ces paroles. Combien de fois avait-il voulu les entendre ? De tels mots, sincères et sans mensonge. Cette phrase était plus que cela pour lui et cela lui réchauffait le cœur de l'entendre de la bouche de la personne pour qui il avait des sentiments.

Son regard rencontra celui de Stiles et le regarda avec intensité et tendresse. L'humain se sentit encore rougir et ferma les siens sous ce trop plein d'intensité.

\- Regarde-moi, Stiles.

Derek allongea son amant sur le lit et l'humain obéit aussitôt. Il s'arqua d'un coup quand il sentit le souffle chaud sur son membre et gémit longuement. Ses mains crochetèrent les draps sous lui quand la bouche de son amant l'enveloppa de son humidité.

-Aaah… De-Derek !

Stiles posa ses yeux vers le bas, voir Derek aspirer sa virilité et le regarder avec une telle ardeur, lui coupa le souffle. Il avisa le membre pulsant toujours prisonnier du pantalon du loup. Son amant était vraiment bien trop habillé et il lui fit comprendre en poussant un gémissement plaintif.

-T'es beaucoup trop habillé Derek...

Stiles sentit la bouche qui s'occupait de lui, le quitter trop rapidement à son goût, le faisant presque grogner.

Le loup descendit du lit en ne le quittant pas des yeux. L'humain retint encore son souffle en le voyant poser ses mains sur les devant de son jean après avoir ouvert en grand sa braguette.

Son boxer noir déformé par son impressionnante érection se dévoila lentement au fil de la descente du pantalon.

Une fois le pantalon à terre, Derek s'occupa de son sous-vêtement tendu à l'extrême. Il plaça ses mains de chaque côté du boxer et le fit glisser doucement sur ses hanches étroites. Stiles pût voir dans une extrême lenteur, la base de la virilité du loup. Il pouvait déjà voir que Derek était très dur, son sexe gorgé de sang se dévoilait tout du long au fil du petit strip tease. Stiles remonta son regard en contemplant ce torse d'Apollon, ces délicieux pectoraux et abdominaux. Puis ses poils partant de son nombril et entourant finalement le sexe découvert après une éternité d'attente.

Elle se redressa fièrement une fois le boxer à terre, majestueuse et imposante. Stiles déglutit devant ce sexe dont il n'était pas sur qu'il allait pouvoir entrer mais il avait confiance en Derek.

Il le voulait, en lui, le remplissant profondément. Il en gémît rien qu'à la perspective de l'avoir pour lui. Son envie transpirait par tout les pores de sa peau et il était sur que le plus âgé devait le sentir.

Derek s'avança vers lui, à quatre pattes et se positionna au dessus de lui. Ses muscles contractés firent presque baver l'hyperactif.

-Tu la veux ?

Stiles ne comprit pas la question sur le moment jusqu'à ce que Derek le retourne et se trouve juste au-dessus du sexe de celui-ci. L'Alpha lui prit la main et la mena jusqu'à son sexe. Stiles rougit brusquement et se demanda un instant si l'homme ne s'était pas retenu depuis le départ pour ne pas l'effrayer mais la réflexion n'alla pas plus loin. Il entoura de sa main l'érection et voulut la caresser doucement mais un petit cri le surpris.

Son amant venait de reprendre son sexe en bouche et s'appliquait consciencieusement dessus. Stiles essaya de calmer un peu ses gémissements et fit comme l'autre. Il engloba l'objet de ses désirs en espérant retenir ses gémissements.

Derek se délectait purement de la situation. Le corps de Stiles collé au sien, pantelant, soumis… Les gémissements qui résonnaient sur son membre, lui faisaient fermer les yeux de plaisir. Il arrêtait de temps en temps ses attentions, pour reprendre de plus belle et lui faire perdre la tête. Derek tenait fermement les hanches du jeune homme, les sentant trembler légèrement.

Stiles crispa ses mains, tentant de garder le sexe dans sa bouche malgré ses gémissements de plus en plus forts. De ses mains, il caressa le sexe de sa base tout en léchant la virilité sur sa longueur. Il suivait de sa langue une veine plus apparente que les autres. Sa bouche revint sur le gland rouge de Derek et le reprit entre ses lèvres sous son râle. Stiles n'aurait jamais cru apprécier autant faire ce genre de chose. Il aimait donner du plaisir au plus âgé. Tout à coup, il sentit un doigt glisser près de son intimité et ne tint plus. Il arrêta ses gestes pour lâcher un cri en même temps qu'il avalait une grande bouffée d'air.

-Ah oui Derek !

Le doigt entré, l'homme affichait un air satisfait. Il durcit sa langue sur le membre toujours en bouche et enfonça un second doigt. Dans son exploration, il heurta une boule de nerf qui fit voir les étoiles au plus jeune. Il garda ses doigts bien appuyés dessus jusqu'à ce que Stiles pousse un cri plus long et jouisse dans sa bouche. Derek avala sans broncher, le goût amer emplissant son palais.

Stiles haletait bruyamment, il essaya de ne pas penser à l'image qu'il devait renvoyer à l'instant. Pantelant, rouge de plaisir et haletant. Une position complètement débauchée devant un loup affamé. Il glapit soudain quand les mains se resserrèrent autour de ses hanches.

Sous une impulsion du loup, Stiles baissa encore plus ses hanches qui se trouvèrent presque sur le visage de l'autre. Le lycéen poussa un soupir lascif lorsqu'il sentit les mains glisser sur ses fesses pour les écarter. Un souffle chaud effleura sa peau et il frémit de tout son long. Il ferma les paupières et lâcha un gémissement quand il sentit quelque chose d'humide caresser son intimité. La langue passa sur les contours de son intimité, passant et repassant jusqu'à introduire doucement sa langue à l'intérieur. Le lycéen émit un petit son plaintif lorsque Derek s'écarta tout à coup de lui.

L'Alpha ne fit pas cas du son et se redressa pour revenir au dessus de lui. Il admira ce corps fin et désirable sous lui. Il avisa le visage du plus jeune, rouge et transpirant d'envie. Derek se pencha et partagea un baiser avec son jeune amant, qui s'approfondit au fil des minutes. Stiles enlaça sa nuque tout en l'embrassant.

Il sentit un doigt puis un deuxième s'enfouir en lui. Le traitement précédent avait complètement détendu l'hyperactif qui était allongé de tout son long sur le lit et mourrait d'envie d'avoir plus que ces deux doigts.

-Derek... dépêche-toi...

Stiles s'arqua en poussant un cri. Derek appuyait fortement sur sa prostate et se concentrait beaucoup à l'élargir en faisant des mouvements de ciseaux. L'hyperactif aurait pût avoir honte de gémir autant avec seulement deux doigts en lui, mais en ce moment il se fichait de jouir par les simples actions des deux doigts qui se transformèrent en trois.

-Ne soit pas aussi impatient, se moqua gentiment Derek.

-Te moques pas et prends-moi Derek !

Derek afficha un air satisfait et ôta aussitôt ses doigts. Il ne pouvait plus attendre et si l'humain le suppliait de le prendre, comment refuser ? Il se positionna devant l'intimité de l'humain et entra lentement. Le plus âgé lâcha un grognement rauque à l'étroitesse tandis que le lycéen poussait un cri de douleur.

-Aaah…

Stiles n'était pas capable de ressentir plus que de la douleur à ce moment. Derek était si imposant et même avec toute la lenteur et la douceur plutôt surprenante dont faisait preuve le loup. Il souffrait quand même. Derek sentait bien que son jeune amant souffrait et essaya de l'aider en prenant son sexe en main. Il fit des va-et-vients qui détendirent quelque peu son amant. Au bout d'un long moment, Stiles bougea ses hanches et Derek poussa un soupir, il n'aurait pas pût garder plus longtemps son contrôle. Il commença à bouger lentement au début avant de faire des mouvements de hanche plus rapide. Les deux hommes grognèrent de plaisir, l'un gémissant plus que l'autre.

-Plus fort... Plus vite !

D'un coup, Derek passa une jambe de Stiles sur son épaule et se servit de l'autre comme appui. Requérant de la souplesse que Stiles ne se serait jamais cru avoir jusqu'ici. Et qui le fit vite grimper aux rideaux.

Stiles essayait de se maintenir aux draps car Derek le pilonnait avec une force brute qui le faisait trembler mais qui le heurtait profondément à chaque nouveau coup. Il rejeta fortement la tête en arrière en criant de plaisir. Il se fichait tellement à ce moment de paraître aussi soumis et débauché. Ce qu'il ressentait était la sensation la plus forte qu'il n'ait jamais expérimenté.

-C'est mieux ?

L'hyperactif ne fit pas attention à la question du loup. Les allers et venus de la queue à l'intérieur de son corps ne lui permettaient plus de parler. À chaque coup de butoir, la queue imposante en lui, touchait sa prostate. Le corps massif du plus âgé se colla au sien, sa chaleur et sa dureté le firent encore plus frissonner. Ils échangèrent un énième baiser enfiévré. Les mouvements de hanches brusques faisaient grincer le lit et gémir de plus en plus fort l'humain.

-Oui encore ! Derek plus... Putain trop bon Aaah...

Il glapit soudain quand une main entoura son sexe tremblant et se mit à le masturber avec force. Il ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir le visage de Derek. Il vit ce visage contracté par le plaisir, les cheveux en bataille et collés sur le front. Son corps si parfait aux muscles tendus par l'effort. Sa puissance qui le prenait et le clouait au matelas.

Stiles ne tint plus très longtemps et rejeta sa tête d'un coup. Il jouit en poussant un énième long cri et des traces blanchâtres aspergèrent tout son torse. Derek vint juste après, poussé par l'étroitesse soudaine qui l'avait oppressée.

Le corps du lycéen fut soulagé quand ses jambes purent reprendre une position un peu plus naturelle. Et Derek se dit qu'il aurait sans doute très mal au dos le lendemain. Il se pencha et embrassa le front du jeune homme pantelant et lessivé.

-Ça va ?

Stiles entrouvrit les yeux. Il y avait une lueur d'inquiétude, derrière ses halètements. Il essaya de parler tout en reprenant son souffle.

-Ça va... très... bien, parvint à articuler le plus jeune.

Le regard déterminé de l'humain ainsi que sa respiration légèrement saccadée arrachèrent un sourire amusé au plus âgé qui se déplaça pour prendre Stiles par derrière, au creux de ses bras.

-Tant mieux.

Stiles frémit au souffle dans le creux de son oreille et fronça les sourcils. Il essaya de se débattre un peu quand son amant l'enlaça plus fort dans ses bras. Derek colla son dos à son torse et lui mordilla le lobe d'oreille.

-Alors j'ai réussi à atteindre tes attentes ? Vu tes gémissements et cris de plaisir, je dirais que oui.

Le jeune homme détourna le regard, faussement bougon. Il aurait voulu plus protester mais la fatigue prit le dessus. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant envelopper dans cette douce chaleur qui enveloppa son corps.

-Stiles ?

Le plus âgé s'étonna du manque de réaction. Il s'écarta un peu de son amant qui déjà dormait profondément. Derek s'en amusa légèrement et reposa sa tête dans le dernier oreiller. Il caressa les cheveux bruns, dégageant au passage son front, et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes.

-Humain têtu...

Et il s'endormit peu après.

Cette nuit-là, ils dormirent bien tous les deux, lovés l'un contre l'autre. Leurs rêves furent calmes et reposants, ce qui était une première pour le loup. Derek trouva que ce fut la nuit où il dormit le mieux de sa vie, peut-être parce qu'il avait enfin eu la sensation d'être à une place qui était la sienne.

oOo

Quelques heures plus tard, la ville s'éveillait doucement. Le plus âgé ouvrit les yeux et avisa le rayon de soleil qui tombait sur eux. Il était réveillé depuis un moment maintenant et réfléchissait. Il pensait à Stiles, ce qu'il ressentait et désirait, à ce qu'il fallait faire.

L'homme se leva et alla se laver. Il se rhabilla ensuite dans le plus grand silence, regardant souvent le plus jeune qui dormait. Il se pencha vers lui et posa une main sur une cuisse, remontant lentement avec la couverture jusqu'à l'épaule. Il caressa les clavicules de ses lèvres, embrassant délicatement le front.

Il sentit l'humain se réveiller à l'accélération de ses battements de cœur et vit les yeux de Stiles papillonner doucement.

La première chose qu'il sentit était la sensation humide de baisers sur sa peau, les caresses douces sur sa cuisse. Stiles essaya d'ouvrir ses yeux emplis de sommeil, la lumière forte du soleil le fit légèrement grogner jusqu'à s'y habituer peu à peu et voir le léger sourire de l'habituel loup grognon.

C'était une vision si rare et si belle. Dommage que l'Alpha ne souriait pas assez souvent. Il se promit d'y remédier et de faire durer ce sourire.

-Bonjour Sourwolf.

-Bonjour, grogna le loup au surnom et sous le petit rire de l'humain.

-C'est confirmé ! Notre Sourwolf est grognon le matin, le midi et le soir.

-Dit plutôt quand il y a un certain humain agaçant dans les parages.

-Hey ! Stiles tapa gentiment contre le torse du loup, fallait pas qu'il se casse la main non plus contre ce tas de muscle. Je suis super adorable !

Le loup pouffa légèrement sous la phrase du jeune homme. Stiles et "adorable" n'était pas vraiment ce que l'on mettait souvent ensemble dans une phrase vu le caractère catastrophique de l'humain. C'était un vrai aimant à problèmes, surnaturels ou non.

-Oui bien sur. Un vrai petit ange. Fit sarcastiquement le loup.

-Tout à fait ! Acquiesça Stiles avec un sourire satisfait. Je suis la bonté incarné vu le nombre de fois où j'ai sauvé tous vos petits cul poilus de loup garous et j'ai jamais eu un remerciement pour ça en plus ! Le pauvre humain que je suis mérite bien plus de considération et de respect ! On devrait même organiser une fête en mon honneur avec des curly fries, sodas, musiques et films Marvels à volonté ! Oh et on ferait du coup une soirée pyjama ! Avec la meute au complet quoique on pourrait se passer de ce trou duc de Jackson mais en même temps Lydia m'en voudra et vraiment vaut mieux pas se mettre à dos une Banshee qui peut te mettre les tympans en compote. D'ailleurs je-

Une bouche recouvrit le débit de paroles de Stiles avant qu'il ne puisse continuer. Derek se demandait vraiment comment l'humain pouvait débiter autant de paroles sans même respirer, c'était pas humain et il s'y connaissait.

Au moins il avait trouvé une technique pour faire taire Stiles et ça ne déplaisait à aucun des deux.

Le baiser dura encore un moment entre langues dansant entre elles et petits mordillements. Finalement Derek y mit fin et laissa l'hyperactif respirer. Les lèvres rouges, Stiles reprit son souffle et il se contorsionna, gêné.

-Alors euh c'était quoi cette nuit ? Pourquoi m'avoir kidnappé et... après ça...

Stiles était légèrement nerveux et ne voulait pas trop espérer pour la suite avec le loup. Derek du le sentir car il avança sa main vers la joue de l'humain. Il accrocha les yeux ambres de Stiles et lui parla d'une voix douce, à laquelle l'hyperactif n'était pas habitué.

-Je n'ai pas aimé voir cet enfoiré se coller à ton corps. Tu m'appartiens. Dit-il finalement à la fin d'une voix un peu plus dure.

-Encore une histoire d'appartenance et de territoire typique des foutus loup, Stiles poussa exagérément d'exaspération. Dit plutôt que tu étais jaloux Sourwolf.

Le dit Sourwolf grogna, menaçant. Il ne voulait pas avouer cela à l'humain. Stiles était à lui et il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire.

-Ça ne marche plus avec moi les grognements Big Bad Wolf. Dis moi si c'était quelque chose pour toi ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ?

Stiles avait les yeux légèrement implorant, Derek ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne voulait pas obliger l'hyperactif à avoir une relation avec lui mais sous ce regard, il ne pouvait plus reculer.

-Ça peut être quelque chose si toi tu le veux Stiles. Derek baissa légèrement la tête, ne voulant pas regarder en face l'hyperactif.

-Je... oui... L'Alpha releva d'un coup la tête. Et toi tu le veux ?

-Je le veux, Stiles. Le regard cette fois déterminé, Derek continua. Ce qui s'est passé cette nuit était quelque chose que je voulais depuis longtemps et j'aimerais qu'on soit bien plus.

Stiles n'avait pas conscience que depuis tout ce temps il avait retenu son souffle jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche un soupir. Le soulagement était visible et Derek l'embrassa pour le détendre.

L'hyperactif tout joyeux y répondit avec enthousiasme.

-Du coup on est un couple ? Avec le sexe, le truc du on se tient la main et tout ? Non parce que déjà cette nuit c'était génial ! Et je veux bien recommencer encore et encore ! Y'a une limite pour les loups ? Genre deux-trois fois voir plus ou moins par jour ? Un intervalle de temps ? Ou...

Derek souffla bruyamment en s'affalant sur l'humain qui continua son babillage sous le discret sourire du loup qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer Stiles même avec son agaçant débit de paroles.

-Derek ! Stiles se redressa soudain mais s'affala sur le matelas sous le poids du loup. On a oublié THE truc primordial ! Le premier rendez-vous !

Oui, vraiment il l'aimait son intenable et incontrôlable d'hyperactif.

Fin

* * *

*(Petite pub de sécurité routière : Nous sommes tous touchés, tous concernés, tous responsables !)

Et c'est fini ! Sur une petite touche de romantisme et d'humour spéciale Stiles XD

Y'a pas à dire je l'aime cet hyperactif !

-Quand est-ce que tu feras un truc sans lemon toi ?

-Euh laisse-moi réfléchir Hmmmm *réflexion intense* Peut être un jour peut être jamais ! Qui sait ? Je suis imprévisible comme Stiles !

-... T'arrêtera jamais quoi -_-

-IMPRÉVISIBLE JE SUIS !

Bon place aux reviews ! Notre pain à tout les auteurs car c'est important les reviews ! Faut en laisser pour nous faire progresser u.u

Merci à ceux et celles qui ont lu cet OS et surtout à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews !

Biz de votre folle Angelyoru~ ;3


End file.
